The Children of Gallifrey
by The Hand of Omega
Summary: A series of drabbles about the childhood and friendship of the Doctor and the Master. Some are fun, some are sad. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Running

Over the seas of red grass, through the clouds of heat, past the forests of silver, the two run. Their robes are drenched with sweat, their shoes are filthy with dirt, their faces are red, their breath is strained. One will pass the other, only for him to fall back.

They push themselves to the brink, their exhaustion claiming them bit by bit. They know that they must stop soon, before they kill themselves.

But for now, they run, letting the pain and exhilaration wash away their sorrows, their fears, their hatreds, and their troubles. Letting themselves be the normal young boys they want to be.

Under the burnt orange sky, in the middle of summer, they run.


	2. Chapter 2

High Five

"So… what do we do?"

"We just raise our hands, and hit them together."

Koschei raised his eyebrow. "And the point is…?"

Theta groaned. "It's just a symbol of when you do something fun or cool, and you want to congratulate each other."

"And… how is what we did cold?"

"No, _cool. _It's an Earth term that means awesome or neat."

"And I guess that us escaping from Borusa in the manner that we did is… 'cool'?"

"Well… yeah."

"Oh. Cool," Koschei said, before giving Theta a high five.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sub

Theta and Koschei were herded into the Borusa's study, the subsitute's hands firmly clamped around their ears.

A short notice replacement for the history teacher, this man, Troquis, expected to be listened to and obeyed without question. He was, after all, teaching history to the Deca, the highest of the Prydonians.

Which was why he looked he was preparing to explode.

His robe was stained permantly, a black layer covering the orange. His hair had streaks of grey in it, and his face dripped with ink.

"Lord Borusa, I expect these two to be punished with the outmost discipline! Never before have I been so insullted! I walk out of the room after assigning an essay, and when I come back, I find myself drenched in ink! If I may, I find it untasteful…

His face got even redder when Borusa couldn't stop laughing.

Days later, when told that Troquis would not be returning as a subsitiute, Theta and Koschei snickered.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost Stories

The old hermit basically lived in Lungbarrow's backyard. He had a little tent in a cave, just up a little ways from the back of the house. And only Theta knew of his existence.

The hermit was wonderful, his experience and wisdom getting Theta through the pain of his early childhood. And whole Summers were spent with tales of ghosts, monsters, and devils. The Vampires and Fendhal haunted Theta's dreams, but he always came back for more. The two shared a unique bond that could only be compared to deep frienship. In a sense, he was Theta's only friend.

Except for Koschei.

And now, within the safty of the Prydonian Academy, Theta tells the tales of fright and horror, of blood sucking monstrosities and death eating demons, while Koschei shivers under the covers.

And behind the House of Lungbarrow, the old hermit sits in front of a fire, remembering the little boy… and smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Unworthy

Koschei violantly thrashed in his father and uncle's grasp, all to no evail. Their iron grips stayed clasped over his arms, holding him up in the air.

"Theta!" Koschei yelled as he was carryed away. "Theta I'm sorry!"

He turned only to see the young blonde haired boy pushed into the ground. Koschei's brothers, huge beasts of muscle, hoisted Theta up, only to punch him down. His face was already covered in blood.

"Leave him alone!" Koschei screamed, pulling against his captors with all his strength. "Please!"

His father grabbed him by the hair and pulled him closer, his mouth in his ear.

"He needs to be taught a lesson," he hissed. "No Lungbarrow is allowed to enteract with Oakdown blood. They are not worthy."

Koschei ground his teeth and roared. "I hate you!"

"The feeling is mutual," he spat back.

Looking back at his friend, hot tears rolling down his cheeks, Koschei gave one last, barbaric scream, before vanishing around the corner. His brothers, after kicking Theta one last time, followed.

Theta spat blood on the floor, and his tear filled eyes looked to where his friend was dragged away.

"Koschei…" he murmered, before slipping into blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

Art

Koschei groaned and threw his brush down angrily. He hated art class. Especially because the students were required to paint exact copies of ancient Rassioln era pieces.

And he couldn't even draw stick figures.

He turned away from the canvas, and looked at Theta. He watched as his friend painted the imagery of Rassilon descending from the stairs of the Padorica, showers of gold surrounding him, and thousands of people awaiting him.

Why did Theta have to make it look so easy?

The bright blue eyes turned to Koschei, and then to his canvas.

"Um… Kos? You do know we're supposed to be painting people right?"

Koschei gave him a cold look.

Theta smiled and continued to examine the painting. As he looked at it, his smile fell.

"Is it that bad?" Koschei asked.

Theta bit his lip. "I've seen… well I've…" He turned to Koschei. "Yeah. It's that bad."

Sighing, Koschei folded his arms. "Well, guess whose gonna fail this term and get beaten by his dad for not being good enough."

He said it jokingly, but Theta knew about the scars that were hidden under the Prydonian robe.

"I'll be right back," Koschei said. "I want to get some water." And he left the room.

Looking back at his painting, Theta sighed.

When Koschei came back, he found that Theta had switched the two paintings. Before he could object, the Examiner came along, and gave him a passing grade. Theta got an F.

After the Examiner had moved on, Koschei stared at Theta, shocked. The young blonde smiply smiled his huge, white smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Stars

The sky was one of Gallifrey's most beautiful qualities. During the day, the orange cast a lovely taint on everything, making the silver leaves in the ancient forests look like fire, bright and glorious. The twin suns, their crowns of the most golden yellow, lit up the clouds in the mornings and afternoons, creating ruby streaks that ripped through them.

But to a pair of young Time Lords, of the fresh age of eighty-five, the best part was the night.

From their view on the top of a hill, their favorite spot, they could see billons of stars, some tiny white specks, others vast orbs. If they looked close enough, they could see the clouds of red, blue, and purple dust, the nebulas of the universe swarming around in the blackness.

They were lying on their backs in opposite diections, their heads touching.

"Look at that one, Kos" Theta enthusiastically chimed, pointing to a bright sphere flickering in the distance.

"Is that blue or green?" Koschei wondered.

"I think its green… I could be wrong."

"No, I think you're right… no, wait… I don't know."

"Maybe its aqua…"

"Or turqouise…"


	8. Chapter 8

Selfish

Theta practically kicked the door open, causing Koschei to jump out of his skin.

"Geeze Theta, I think…" he noticed the tears rolling down Theta's cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Ignoring him, Theta walked over to his bed and fell on it, burying his head in the pillow.

Koschei walked over to him and placed his arms on his shoulders. "Theta, what's wrong?"

"Noffing" Theta mumbled through the cloth.

"Theta, tell me."

Knowing Koschei wouldn't stop until he knew, Theta rolled over and looked up at him. His eyes were red and wet.

"I'm failing… again."

Koschei sat on the bed next to him. "Theta, don't worry. It's just the second…"

"It doesn't matter!" Theta snapped as he sat up, still staring at Koschei. "I'm already in a hole, and I can hardly keep up with the other Deca. I'm… I'm going to get kicked out."

Koschei placed a strong grip on his shoulder, his green eyes drilling into Theta's. "No you are not," he said firmly. "I'm going to help you."

"But Kos, you know I'm nearly impossible to teach…"

Koschei smiled. "I thought you always said that nothing was impossible."

Theta smiled a bit. "… thanks Kos."

"I don't thank me, I'm being selfish. If you get kicked out, I have to share this room with Drax or Magnus."

"Well what's so bad about that?"

"Well Drax is Drax… and have you heard how loudly Magnus snores?"


	9. Chapter 9

Sugar

Koschei was worried when he discovered a trail of little bags leading to their room from the center of the academy.

He opened the door slowly, the smell of fruit and sugar greeting him like a toxic gas. The floor now had a new carpet of plastic and paper bags, along with some strange little candies.

"Um… Theta?"

A blur of orange flew across the room, and Theta's bright blue eyes suddenly filled Koschei's vision.

"Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, Kos, guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what! "

Koschei stared at him for a moment. "Um… what?" he finally asked.

"My parents brought the bestest candy ever that I have ever tasted, they're called jelly babies, they're awesome! They're really colorful and…"

As Theta went on sugar fueled rant, he began to jump up and down and circle Koschei, all the while keeping his wide eyes on him.

"Um Theta… don't you think you've had too many…"

"Look!" Theta screamed, causing Koschei to jump.

"What?"

"There's one left!" Theta exclaimed before practically leaping on the piece of candy before shoving it in his mouth.

As he devoured it, Koschei put "jelly babies" under his list of "Keep Away From Theta".


	10. Chapter 10

Fight

Koschei angrily pushed Theta, causing the younger boy to stumble backwards. Theta growled and swung at Koschei, only brushing a few of the thick black hairs when he ducked.

"You piece of Lungbarrow filth!" Koschei yelled, shoving Theta again.

"Oakdown freak!" Theta retorted.

"What did you call me?" Koschei snarled, a fire building behind his green eyes.

"Oak… Down… Freak," Theta sounded out. Koschei grit his teeth and started to walk closer.

Theta knew he should stop. "Oh, have I got you angry? Don't like me using the name your dad calls you?"

Koschei gave a primordial scream before punching Theta in the face. Blood exploded from his nose, and he fell on his back.

"Say that again!" Koschei shouted, and he started to kick Theta in the ribs.

"Lord Koschei," a teacher shouted, "Stop this as once!"

Koschei ignored him, and continued to beat Theta. "SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Finally, three other teachers grabbed him, and began to pull him away.

"If you ever call me freak again, I'll do much worse!" Koschei screamed, before one of the Time Lords clamped his hand over his mouth, allowing for only muffled shouts to be heard before he was pulled from the room.

Theta was left on the floor, lying in a fetal position. As soon as Koschei's muffles dissapeared, the only sound in the room was the sound of his crying.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry

Theta was sitting on the balcony outside his room, wrapped in a blanket. Before him, the landscape of a Gallifreyan winter lay outstreached, the turquoise light of the moons reflecting off the snow. The night had a unique light blue tint to it, only slightly ruined by the orange glow from the room.

Gripping the blanket closer, Theta sighed. He couldn't sleep. He was worried about Koschei. Who knew how much trouble he would get in for the fight?

Theta was convienced that the whole thing was his fault anyway. If he hadn't pressed Koschei too far…

Suddenly, a familiar shadow loomed over him. He turned around to see Koschei's silhouette in the doorframe, in front of the room's orange light.

Theta turned back to the view. "Hey," he said softly.

No answer.

"… are you… in serious trouble?"

Still no answer.

"Are you mad at me?"

Nothing

The pain in Theta's chest grew. Was Koschei trying to guilt him to death?

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kos, please talk to me…"

Suddenly, Theta found himself in an embrace, Koschei's arms wrapped tightly around him. He became aware that Koschei was sniffiling.

"I'm sorry Theta… I'm really sorry…"

Theta managed to turn and look at Koschei's face; it was wet with tears. He felt the water building behind his eyes as he stared into his friend's green orbs.

"I'm sorry Kos…" and he broke down.

"You shouldn't be… I didn't get my nose obilterated." Fresh tears began to roll down Koschei's cheeks. "It's just, I've been called a freak by everyone… and… the thought of you…"

He couldn't continue. He quickly buried his head into Theta's shoulder, thightening the embrace.

The two sat there, wrapping themselves in each other's forgivness. The lights in the room automatically deactivated, as part of the mandatory Light's Out, leaving them in the strange blue green light of the moons, with a valley of snow beneath them.

And before the two drifted to sleep, Theta spoke softly into Koschei'e ear.

"You are not a freak."

**Ok, this one may seem a little slashy. It's not supposed to be, but if you really want it, than squint. Other than that, it's just two extremly close friends, both with childhood issues, upset over a fight. **

**Since this one and the one before it were sad and upseting, the next few will be funny. **


	12. Chapter 12

Bow Tie

"Really Theta?"

"Yeah… they're cool."

Koschei looked at the ridiculous blue bow tie with yellow polka-dots that hung off of Theta's neck.

"Theta… it looks silly."

The bright white smile fell, and Theta looked at the floor. "Well… I think they're cool."

Koschei sighed. "Ok, I guess it's… an interesting fashion statement."

Theta started to untie it from his neck. "No, you're right. It's stupid."

The hurt in Theta's eyes brought the hated feeling of guilt into Koschei's chest.

"Look Theta… you should wear it. It's… cool."

Theta looked up at him and smiled. "Really?"

Koschei grinned. "Yeah… in fact I see everyone in the Deca wearing them in two days time."

Theta's smile grew, and he straightened the bow tie. Koschei, giving one last look at the strange piece of cloth, walked out of the room.

Theta watched him leave, and his smile became one of deviousness. Koschei was so gullible when it came to the "sad puppy eyes".


	13. Chapter 13

Crushes

"Admit it, you like her," Theta said, grinning like an idiot.

Koschei blushed and suddenly found his bowl of oatmeal* to be the most interesting thing in the universe.

Theta's smile only grew. "Kos is in love, Kos is in love," he started to chant.

Koschei turned a darker hue, and tried to hide his face behind his long black hair.

"Koschei and Ushas sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I…"

"What about the girl you were staring at in history?" Koschei interrupted.

Theta stopped singing and his face fell. "What about her?"

A grin slowly grew on Koschei's face. "I saw your face when she winked at you."

He had to hold back a laugh as Theta's face turned an incredible dark burgandy.


	14. Chapter 14

Spiffy

Koschei tightened the tie around his neck, convienced that the thing hated him. He couldn't get it to look right. Or maybe he just wasn't used to Earth clothing.

As part of the tradition of the Planetary Ball, every student got to wear anything from any planet, any time.

And Koschei chose Earth.

He didn't really know why. It was just the first thing that popped in his head. Maybe Theta was starting to rub off on him.

After giving the tie one more yank, he turned to his side and examined himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with matching pants and gloves. His shirt was grey.

"Well… you look spiffy."

Koschei spun around to look at Theta. He was wearing a long brown coat, and a fluffy multi-colored scarf was wrapped around his neck. The whole costume made him look smaller and shorter than he actually was.

"Spiffy?" Koschei asked.

"Nice, sharp, well dressed, etc." Theta explained, looking in the mirror and brushing his hair.

"Thanks… you look… scruffy."

Theta smiled. "That's the idea. Now come on. Ushas well be waiting for you."

Koschei blushed and smiled, and took one last look in the mirror. The black suit did make him look… sophisticated. And spiffy. Maybe the look would grow on him.


	15. Chapter 15

Koschei kicked open the door, his arms full of books. He struggled to peek over them, to make sure he could see where he was going.

Theta was lying in his bed, several books scattered around him. One, a dusty leather bound, was in his lap. He was reading it with fascination.

Koschei dropped his load on the desk, and took a deep breath. "Ok…" he gasped, "I brought you every single piece of Earth literature in the Library." He pushed back a strand of hair, which had been bugging him all the way up.

Theta looked up from his book and smiled. "Thanks Kos."

"Don't mention it. It makes me happy to almost fall down and crack my head open several times for my best friend."

"You poor thing," Theta said, intentionally sounding like he couldn't have cared less.

Koschei smiled and walked up to him. "How's the leg?"

"It's still a little sore," Theta grumbled. "I hate having a broken leg."

"You poor thing," Koschei said, intentionally sounding like he couldn't care less, before ruffling Theta's hair.


	16. Interlude

** Hello Whovians! **

** For those of you who have been reading and (hopefully) enjoying the adventures, misadventures, and trials of Koschei and Theta, I have a mission for you. A creative spark can lead to a fire, but a fire can burn for only so long. So, I need ideas. **

** The ideas need to be original, short, and either funny, fluffy, or sad. Or crack babies. Those are fun. Anyway…**

** Personally, I would like no slash or romance. Just friendship. **

** Just put you ideas in your comments, or write the whole thing out and send it to my e-mail it to me (personally, I would rather write the things out myself, but if you must, I'll just edit them a bit).**

** My e-mail is , for those who want to send them to me. **

** Thank you all so much. **

** Yours Truly, the Hand of Omega (Jake). **


	17. Chapter 17

Roommate

Koschei grumbled as he entered the room, a metaphorical storm cloud over his head.

Theta looked up from his homework and raised his eyebrow. "Why are you in such a pleasant mood?"

"This," Koschei mumbled, moving to his side. A small kitten crept cautiously into the room, its huge green eyes studying its surroundings.

"A KITTEN!" Theta shouted, running to it and picking it up. The kitten, obviously loving the attention, purred as Theta nuzzled it.

Koschei stared at Theta like he had two heads. "Theta… it's just a cat."

"But it's adorable!" Theta laughed, cuddling the ball of red and orange fur.

"And annoying," Koschei said. "It somehow wandered into the academy and followed me here."

Theta held the kitten up and looked between its legs. "It's a girl," he said. "What should we name it?"

"Theta, we're not…"

"Please?"

"Theta…"

Koschei stopped as Theta pulled up his most unbearable sad puppy stare.

"Please?" he begged again, sounding like he was about to cry (which he wasn't, but Koschei was so easy to sway).

Koschei sighed. "You can be a spoiled brat sometimes." He looked at the kitten, who was also giving him a guilt creating stare. "Fine."

Theta gave his giant white smile and cuddled the cat again.

Koschei plopped down on his bed. "So, what are we gonna name it?"

"Her," Theta corrected, "and you need to be more respectful. This is the first girl who actually wanted to be with you."

Theta had to look down at their new roommate as Koschei gave him a glare that could melt iron.

**Credit for the idea came from my girlfriend, who just so happens to be the most important girl in my entire life, who happens to be a Whovian and cat fanatic. And yes, there are cats on Gallifrey. It's in the show. **


	18. Chapter 18

Favorite Species

"I just don't get it Theta… why do you like them so much?" Koschei asked.

"They're fascinating," Theta defended, "and they're…"

"Primitive, pathetic, disgusting… I can do this all night."

Theta glared at him. "Ok, whatever. Can we change the subject?"

"I just want to know what's so great about them…"

"Look Kos, I just do. I find them interesting. Now can we please change the subject?"

Koschei knew he should probably stop.

"I mean, are they really worth anything? I mean, besides slaves…"

"Koschei! Shut Up!"

Koschei jumped at Theta's outburst. "Theta… I was joking…"

"Well, you make fun of them, and me, all the time. So shut up."

Theta got up and walked out onto the terrace outside the room. Koschei watched him leave, and the much hated feeling of guilt filled his chest.

"Sorry," he whispered.

**The credit of this one goes to faithful reader Wolf-Wolf. Thanks for the "plot bunny" as they call it. **


	19. Chapter 19

Shave

Koschei examined himself in the mirror, feeling the strands of black hairs that poked out of his chin and lip. He couldn't help but feel proud… he was finally growing a beard a mustache.

Theta walked into the bathroom, yawning, and started to brush his teeth.

Koschei turned to him, smiling. "What do you think?" he asked, pointing to his facial hair.

Theta turned to him and stared.

"Well?"

"… I'd get a razor if I were you," Theta said, before resuming his brushing.

Koschei's smile fell, and he looked at himself again. _Maybe some other time, _he thought.

He reached for the razor.


	20. Chapter 20

Names

"Theta, we're not giving it an Earth name," Koschei said, watching as Theta skimmed through a large book.

"Well, we're not naming _her_ 'fuzzball' either," Theta said, putting extra emphasis on the kitten's gender.

Koschei turned to the kitten, who was playing with a ball of string.

"AH!" Theta said, "What about Carl? Oh wait, that's a guy name…"

"Why don't we name it… her… something based on her color?" Koschei suggested.

"Like what, Carrot?"

Koschei thought for a moment. "That works."

"… I was joking."

"And I'm not. Carrot it is."

"Kos, we can't…"

Koschei raised his eyebrow. "Who did it follow?"

"… you."

"And who is allowing you to keep it?"

"… you."

Koschei smiled. "So, Carrot it is." He then picked her up, and started to pet her.


	21. Chapter 21

Drums

"Koschei… are you alright?"

Theta walked into their room slowly, his eyes on his friend. He was lying in a fetal position on his bed, his back towards him.

"Go away…"

Theta walked over to the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I said GO AWAY!" Koschei shouted, swatting in Theta's direction with his hand.

Theta stayed where he was. "Koschei what's wrong?"

There was a pause.

"They hurt Theta…"

"What hurts…" Realization struck. He placed his hand on Koschei's shoulder. The drums had come back.

Koschei uncurled and sat up, his hands on his temples. His face was wet with tears.

"They hurt so much…" he whimpered.

Theta wrapped his arms around him. Koschei buried his face Theta's shoulder, and cried.

"Why won't they go away?" he wailed. "Why can't they leave me alone?"

Theta listened to his cries, unsure of what to say.

"Theta… am I really this insane?"

"You're not insane…" Theta said, tightening the embrace encouragingly.

"Then what are they?" Koschei shouted.

"I don't know Kos… I don't know... but one day, we'll find out… and I will make sure they never come back."


	22. Chapter 22

Magazine

"So… this is what humans do all the time? Read this garbage?" Koschei asked.

"Well… not all the time" Theta replied. "Thye simply find this a way to catch up on what's going on in their world."

Koschei raised his eyebrows and pointed to a headline in the magazine. "Who's Hot, Who's not, Best Breast Implants of the Summer, His He That Into You… if this is what goes on in Earth, I wouldn't want to go there."

Theta shrugged and looked at a picture of a celebrity couple. "Well, that won't work. He's gay and she's an alien."

**Credit goes to Sakura Katana. Thanks! **

**Oh yes, and the credit for the quote about the gay guy and the alien goes to the Ninth Doctor (who didn't last long enough… I liked him). **


	23. Chapter 23

**Bear with me guys… this one is going be longer than normal, so technically it's not a drabble. Oh well… a couple of these are technically not drabbles. And, one more thought… I believe that Theta and Koschei were like brothers, and this is something brothers do. Just remember, they are very close. It's not meant to be slash (*shivers*) **

Nightmare

Theta pressed his nose against the cold glass, his shakey bursts of air fogging up on it. He was still shaking from his nightmare, and tears were still rolling down his cheeks. He gripped the blanket closer to him, and took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

His nightmare had been so vivid, so real. Time Lords were known for having very realistic dreams, but this…

He tried to keep the memory of it locked away, but it came seeping back before his eyes. A fresh wave of tears began to pour down. He grit his teeth to try and hold it back, but was unsuccesful. He fell to his knees, crying. The pain in his chest seemed to push the sobs out of him, no matter how he tried to stay quiet. He didn't want to wake Koschei…

"Theta?"

Nothing but blubbering nonsense came out of Theta's mouth, only made worse by the sobs.

Koschei hopped out of bed, and was kneeling at Theta's side in an instant, his hands on his friends shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice tender and gentle.

Theta shook his head and tried to avoid Koschei's gaze. But somehow, the sharp green eyes managed to find the tear filled blue ones.

"Theta… tell what's wrong with you."

"I don't want to…"

A feeling of hurt came over Koschei's face. "Theta, please tell me. You can tell me anything."

Theta looked at him, and gave a long deep sigh, trying to control himself. Koschei rubbed his back encouragingly.

"I had a nightmare… where you… were a monster."

Koschei'e eyes widened a bit, but he said nothing.

"You… you were killing everyone… and you… hated me…"

Koschei sighed. "Is this why you're crying?"

Theta sniffed and looked at the floor. "No… I'm crying because… because…"

He turned backed to Koschei, about to break down again.

"… because… I hated you too."

Koschei stared at Theta in shock. "Do… I mean this much to you?"

"Kos, I had no friends for the first sixty years of my life… all my brothers and cousins hate me…"

Koschei stared at him for a moment, as his eyes filled up with tears as well. "Theta…" he couldn't say anything.

"What if the nightmare comes back?" the younger boy wailed.

Koschei thought for a moment. "Do you… want to… sleep with me tonight?"

Theta looked at him. "… can I?"

Koschei gave a small smile. "As long as you don't tell anyone."

He then helped Theta up and walked him to the bed. Koschei got in the bed first, moving the blanket aside to make room. Theta climbed in, surprised at how warm it was. Koschei drapped the blanket over them both, and wrapped his arm around Theta.

"If the nightmare comes back, I'll be here. Now try to get some sleep."

Theta smiled and closed his eyes, nestling deep into the bed. And he slept more peacefully than he had in years.

** Sadly, some nightmares come true. And when they do, the reality becomes worse than the nightmare. **


	24. Chapter 24

Sleep

Koschei knew Theta couldn't help it. The boy was known for having many strange, vivid, and sometimes awful dreams.

So, why was this bothering him?

Because, what had scared Theta so much was also what secretly kept Koschei awake at night, the awful, horrible thing that would wake him in a cold sweat.

The thought of Theta hating him.

The two had met in the fields of red grass, and instantly clicked. Theta was barely fifty-nine, Koschei the fresh age of sixty-two.

Eventually, theirs became a friendship that Koschei believed was deeper than the pits of Darkness on the Plains of Sorrow (which, if anyone was to believe the ancient legends, had no bottom). In fact, he didn't think friendship even covered it. They were like the brothers every parent dreams of having, the brothers who don't want to be away from each other, brothers who love and care for each other.

They had their fights yes, their disagreements, but they were few and scarce. They were hardly ever seen apart from the other, and when they were, everyone would ask where the other one was, just to make sure there hadn't been an injury.

So, the idea that they would hate each other was scarier to Koschei than any story or frightening tale he had ever been told by the ignorant, idiotic fools he had to call brothers, or anything Theta told him about the Vampires and Fendhal.

Koschei pushed the thought out of his mind. It was just a dream, like all the ones he had.

Theta, who sleeping peacfully beside his best friend, stirred. Koschei looked at him, afraid he was going to wake up. As if trying to prevent this, he squeezed his arm around him tighter, pulling him closer. Theta stopped moving and was soon snoring softly again.

Koschei smiled and closed his eyes. He forced himself to forget everything that was bothering him. Their friendship would never die… he was sure of it.

Soon he went back to sleep, holding to Theta like his life depended on it.

**Ok people, I would love some happy ideas. Anyone got any? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Run Away, part one **

Koschei had already changed into his pajamas, a simple black shirt and long pants, and was ready to hop into bed when he found the letter.

It was Theta's squiggly, uncoridinated handwriting. The message, however, was clear.

_Kos, _

_I've run away. I can't take this place anymore. You don't have to cover for me. Just please don't try to follow me. _

_Theta Sigma. _

Of course, the first thing Koschei did was run out of the academy, without bothering to change. Or even put on shoes.

He ran as fast as his legs would take him, the occasional stick or rock breaking the skin of his bare feet. He ignored the pain and only stopped running to call out Theta's name.

He would be found, even if he didn't want to be.

**Don't worry everyone, I'm still alive. I went away for a week and forgot to bring my laptop. I'd forget my brain if it wasn't screwed into my skull. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Run Away, part 2**

When Koschei found Theta, he was lying on the ground, fast asleep. Koschei smiled, and plopped down beside him, gently shaking him awake. The bright blue eyes fluttered open, and Theta smiled.

"Hey Kos."

"Hey."

"… we should go back now, shouldn't we?"

Koschei nodded.

Theta sighed and sat up. "Ok."

They both stood up and gathered Theta's things.

"You know I wasn't going to be gone forever right?"

Koschei smiled and wrapped his arm around Theta's shoulder. "Of course."

"It's just… I'm tired of it all," Theta sighed.

"You think you're the only one?"

Theta shrugged. He then turned to the direction of the Academy. "Think we can get back without anyone noticing?"

Koschei pretended to look offended. "You doubt me?"

Theta smiled, and they started to trudge back to the Academy.

**I'm alive everyone! I've just been lazy. I am going to get onto some of the ideas on here I haven't done yet, but feel free to give me some more! (Please, my creative spark is dying). **


	27. Chapter 27

**Sabatoge**

Theta looked up from his smoldering experiment, glaring at Koschei. The other boy just smiled innocently and gave a little wave, the de-polarizer still in his hand.

"Kos… that was three days gone up in smoke. Literally."

Koschei shrugged. "Just consider it payback for what you did to me during science class."

"But that was an accident... and you didn't get a bad grade…

"And neither will you. It's just the science fair. C'mon, it was just a little fun."

Theta sighed and looked back at the ashes while Koschei hurried back to his table. Three days of finding the right polarity and containing it in a generator… gone. How on Gallifrey had Koschei found the right frequency of de-polarization to create the chain reaction?

Looking glumly away from the disaster, Theta watched Koschei present his project to the judges. By their expressions, they were impressed.

Suddenly, an evil smile crept onto Theta's face as he pulled out a thin object. It was something he was working on in his free time; a sonic device.

Making sure no one was watching, he aimed it carefully at Koschei's project and pressed the button. A sift wirring noise filled the air, and Koschei's experiment erupted into a light show of sparks. One of the judges screamed from surprise, before they all fled. Koschei stood still mouth open as his work burst into flames. He then slowly looked up at Theta, who smiled innocently and waved, clearly showing the sonic device.

Koschei smiled and mouthed "You win this one."

**Credit for this one belongs to both pride1289 and Tsubasa96. Thanks! And, if you have any more ideas, I'd love to hear them! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Pet**

Koschei stared at Carrot intently, as if trying to look into the cat's soul.

"You, cat. This, litter box. You use litter box. You do not use my bed."

Carrot only stared back at him with her oblivious, carefree stare.

"You will obey me… you will use little box… obey me…"

Theta walked into the room, holding a small bag of food. Carrot, knowing what it was immediately, ran towards him. Theta smiled and put the bag on the table before picking her up and nuzzleing her.

Koschei stood up, shaking his head. "Every time you hold her it's like you haven't seen her in decades."

Theta shrugged and put her down. He opened the bag and poured the contents into a bowl.

"Thank goodness Ushas is giving us food that doesn't give off any oders after it's digested. Can you imagine what this place would smell like otherwise?"

Theta cringed at the thought as he put the bowl down on the floor.

Koschei leaned on the counter. "What did Ushas want in return?"

Theta turned to him and sighed. "She wants our help cleaning out the cage of her Wanton bird."

Koschei paled. "Sweet Rassilon…"


	29. Chapter 29

**Bully, part one**

Theta grunted as he was pushed against the wall, causing him to drop the load of books he had in his arms.

"Leave me alone Toran," he growled.

The older, taller, and stronger boy gave a nasty smile. "Why should I?"

"I've never done anything to you, why are you suddenly…"

Toran silenced him by giving his arm a slight twist. Theta winced and tried to squirm out of his captor's grip, but to no avail. Toran leaned in closer, his dary grey eyes boring into Theta's forehead.

"What are you going to do? Get that freaky friend of yours to beat me up?"

Theta glared at him. "He's not a freak."

Toran grinned. "Oh, a little protective of him are we?"

"He's not a freak," Theta said again, his voice dark and stern.

"Tell that to everyone else in the Academy. Now, here's my assigment, I need it done by morning." He thrust a piece of paper into Theta's hand. Theta just stared at it.

"No."

Toran snarled and pushed Theta against the wall harder. "What did you say to me?"

"I said… AGGHH!"

Theta dropped to the floor, tears of pain seering through his eyes. Toran had broken his wrist.

"Assigment… or I do much worse," the older Time Lord said, before turning on his heels and walking away.


	30. Chapter 30

**Bully, part 2**

Toran fell to the ground, a torrent of blood pouring from his nose. He then was pushed over by a swift kick to the ribs, followed by one in the chest. He was crying, the pain unbearable.

Koschei stood over his victim like a god of war, the Gallifreyan wind blowing at his long black hair. His green eyes were filled with fire and rage.

He slowly bent over and grabbed Toran by the front of his robe, pulling him closer to his face.

"If you ever touch Theta again," Koschei growled, "I will kill you." He then dropped Toran to the ground, turned on his heels, and walked away.


	31. Chapter 31

**Bully. Part 3**

"You didn't have to beat him up."

Koschei looked at Theta. "He needed a good beat down. It taught him a lesson."

"But you threatened to kill him."

"Just to scare him. Theta, I wouldn't really kill anybody. Besides, he'll leave you alone now."

Theta nodded and rubbed his bandaged wrist. "Maybe."

**Credit for the past three chapters goes to Tsubasa96. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Bully, part 4**

Koschei turned around when he felt that he was being followed. Toran, his nose wrapped in a bandage, was stalking towards him, four other hue, hulking boys with him. Koschei's eyes widened. There was no way he was going to win in a fight against them.

"Hey little freaky," Toran called, an ugly smile on his face. Of course, Koschei thought he was ugly anyway, but…

"What do you dribbling, simpletons want?" Koschei demanded.

"You on the floor, crying for mommy."

Koschei's took a deep breath. "Do… not… mention… my… mother."

"Oh, a bit devensive of her? Almost as much as your little friend?"

One of Toran's friends laughed. "I heard his mom was a slut, who got what she deserved."

Koschei grit his teeth.

"Yeah… what did she do to make your dad so mad? Cheat on him?"

Koschei looked at them, glaring into their eyes. "If you want to keep all your limbs, you will stop," he growled.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes it is. And if you had any intelligence, you would heed it."

Toran snarled. "Are you calling me an idiot?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Boys, lets teach this Oakdown freak a lesson."

"You will do no such thing!" Borrusa shouted, appearing behind them. "You will march straight to my office immeditaly."

Koschei looked past Borrusa in confusion, trying to wonder how on Gallifrey he had gotten there at that percise time. When he saw Theta at the other end of the hall, he smiled.

**You thought this arc was done didn't you? I'm full of surprises. Now, I have an idea about what happened to Koschei's mom, but I would love to hear ideas for other options!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Mother**

_Koschei's father snarled as he lashed out at his wife. She fell to the ground, her nose bleeding. _

"_How dare you defy me?" he shouted, looming over her menacingly. She turned to him, her sharp green eyes filled with hatred. _

"_How dare you beat my son? You may treat the sons of that whore in anyway you choose, but Koschei is mine."_

_He growled and kicked her. "He is mine son, just as he is yours. And I may do with him as I please!" _

_He then descended upon her, grabbing her throat. "Besides, all he is a little freak. You failed in doing your duty… you gave me a monster." _

_His grip closed tighter around her throat, and his eyes filled with blood lust. She tried to scream, but was unable to push her pleas past his fingers. She looked down the hall, to look straight into the bright green eyes of her son. She mouthed "I love you", before her eyes glazed over. _

_Koschei stared at the scene in horror, frozen in place by terror, tears began to roll down his cheeks. He then quickly ran down the hall before his father saw him._

Koschei sighed and looked at Theta, his eyes filled with tears. Theta stared at the floor, unsure of what to say.

"Well now you know what happened to her," Koschei sayed, trying not to break down crying. Theta nodded, and then hugged his friend. Koschei rest his head on Theta's shoulder and started sobbing.

**Wow… this one depressed me. Oh well, now you know why Koschei is so sensitive about his mother. He loved her very much. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Haircut**

"Do I have to get one?" Theta whined.

"Theta, your hair is the longest its been in years," Koschei said, cleanng a pair of scissors.

"But I like it long," Theta said.

"I know, I'm not going to shave you. You just need a little length taken out of the back, and your bangs need a trim."

Theta sighed and plopped down in the chair. "Fine. But I still want it ear-length."

Koschei smiled and wrapped a towel around Theta's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll resist the temptation to give you a bowl cut."

Koschei had to bite the inside of his cheek when Theta's eyes widened in fear.

**Suggestions are much loved. Loved muchly. :) **


	35. Chapter 35

**Sports**

Theta plopped on his bed, nursing his sore shoulder. Koschei followed, a downcast look to his face, holding a ball.

"Theta, I'm sorry… I just did what I thought I was supposed to do."

Theta turned to him. "You don't tackle people in football Koschei."

"But that book I read said…"

"Kos… that was American Football. They're two completely different sports."

"What's the difference?"

"One makes sense… the other is just mindless entertainment where people get hurt. In this case, me."

"Oh… I was wondering why it was called football when you only use you feet once…"

**My true feelings about our football. It's mindless and doesn't make sense. I enjoy soccer (everyone elses football) much more. **

**Credit goes to tigriss. Thanks (and if you have anymore ideas, let me know)! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Cooking**

"Well… that was strange," Koschei said, staring at his soot covered self.

Theta wiped some ash out of his face, looking at the stove in dismay. The pan was still smoking, and two large blobs of black were fused to the metal. The room was smokey, and the smell was awful.

"Kos… I think you just made your first omelettes.

Koschei smiled, feeling accomplished. "Do we eat them now?"

Theta looked at them, trying to keep a bright face. "Sure… why don't you get some plates?"

Koschei, still smiling brightly, left the room. Once he was gone, Theta threw the pan into the trash.

"Begone with you, fried yolk of hell."

**I like the ending. Credit goes to tigriss. Thanks!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Test**

Koschei looked at his "A" (or at least the Gallifreyan equivilant of an A), a smile on his face. He passed the TARDIS test with flying colors.

"Theta look, I got a… Theta?"

The younger boy looked at him, looking like he wanted to kick something.

Koschei saw he was holding his test. "… did you fail?"

Theta nodded, showing him the "F".

"Theta, we were studying all week… how can you fail?"

"Because I disagreed with the Textbook."

"… how can you disagree with a text book?"

"Well, I somehow found a way."

Koschei shook his head. "Theta, the day you get a TARDIS will be a black one indeed."

**Credit goes to Cinderpel2. Thanks! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Watching**

"He is so hot," Millenium said, staring from the window at Koschei. He had been swimming in the pool that had been recently added to the courtyard, and was now simply lying back on the ground.

Ushas looked at her. "Excuse me, that's my boyfriend."

"I thought it was nothing official."

"Well… I mean we…"

"Has he kissed you yet?"

"… no."

"Then I can stare at his amazingly toned chest and abs as much as I like."

Ushas frowned and looked back at Koschei. He was now standing up talking to Theta, who was also shirtless.

"He's not a bad looker either," Millenium said. "And he has amazing hair."

… **I feel less mascaline now. Oh well. I guess I need more ideas (HINT HINT!). Please… feed my fire. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Irony **

Koschei sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Theta… are you trying to fail?"

"Kos, how can I study when the textbook is wrong?"

"How is it wrong? It's been written by over five hundred of the best TARDIS experts… it's not wrong!"

Theta frowned. "It's wrong because it's full of too many rules and regulations. It's rubbish."

"Theta… have you ever driven a TARDIS?" 

"No… but Dad says that we of the House of Lungbarrow are naturally gifted." He puffed out his chest, trying to sound aristocratic.

Koschei raised his eyebrow. "Well that's odd."

"Why?"

Koschei pointed to the Gallifreyen text on the first page. "Because one of the authors was your grandfather."

**The sequal to 'Test". Sort of Ilssii-Koschei's idea. Thanks for the inspiration!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Giggle**

"Kos… did you notice that group of girls?"

"No, Theta, I was too busy staring at the patterns of the wall to notice their giggleing and wide eyed stares."

"Alright, no need to be sarcastic. Its just… what was so funny?"

Koschei smiled and leaned back in his chair. "They were staring at us."

"Well yeah, but…"

"Theta… they think we're cute."

Theta's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah… why are you so shocked? Girls stare at you all the time."

"Well, I never thought it was because they thought I was… cute."

Koschei shook his head. "So naïve, so innocent," he said, mainly to himself. "The perfect model of sheltered mama's boy, ladies and gentlemen."

**Kind of a sequal to chapter 38… not the one everyone was expecting, but…**

**Hard to believe the Doctor was once this naïve, huh? Well, when it comes to romance, he still is… **

**And no, I do not think all girls are giggling maniacs. This group of them simply happened to be. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Half, part 1 **

The old hermit smiled as he gave Theta a bowl of soup. The young boy, shivering from the cold Gallifreyen wind, despite his thick fur coat, took the bowl gratefully.

"I am very pleased to see you again young master," the old man said, his smile warm and comforting. "But, if I may ask, what is the reason behind the visit? Are you not in the middle of a term in the Academy?"

"I ran away," Theta mumbled, sipping at his soup carefully.

"Oh? May I ask why?"

Theta sighed and looked at him. The old one's smile fell when he saw that the youth's eyes threatened to burst into tears.

"I was told, by a… classmate named Toran that I am diseased."

"I see… does he perhaps refer to the fact that your mother is part human, and that you are only half Time Lord?"

Theta nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "He said that I am nothing more than mud… that I don't deserve to be in the Academy. Or on this planet."

"Many think this… as I recall, you were often told this when you were young, by your cousins and half-brothers. Surely it was worse to hear it from their mouths than from the lips of this bully?"

Theta looked at the ground, and a tear slowly started to trickle down his cheek. "It's just, when he said it, Koschei… well… Koschei looked horrified."

The hermit leaned back against the rough, rocky wall of the cave. Theta had often told him of the young Oakdown boy.

"… are you sure?"

Theta looked up at him, more tears streaming. "He stared at me like he had never seen me before… his mouth fell open and…" His voice cracked, and he quickly buried his head in his arms and started crying.

The hermit sighed, and poked the fire, a small explosion of sparks erupting from the flaming logs. "I gather he has never been told before?"

Theta murmered a small "no".

"Theta, what you have to understand is that Koschei was raised by the common Oakdown law; all things that are not Time Lord are less than the dust on the ground."

Theta raised his head up, trying to stop crying. "But… he's not like the other Oakdowns…"

"True. Which is why I think his reaction was simply surprise. He is surprised by the fact that you are half human… he is not repulsed by it."

"So… you think I overreacted?"

"Well, I would talk to him. Undoubtedly, he feels terrible about hurting you. Believe me, from what you've told me of him, hurting you is the farthest thing from his mind." He smiled and handed Theta a cloth. "Just talk to him."

**To be continued…. **

**Just so you guys understand my view of the Doctor's childhood… his mom is not the same mother of his brothers. His father either has two wives, or just remarried (I haven't decided). And his brothers hate his mother. And him. :( This is why he has been made fun of by his own family… they think he's crap. **

**And Toran (the same bully from earlier) is a bit of a jerk, isn't he? **


	42. Chapter 42

**Half, part 2**

Koschei sat on the edge of his bed, trying to hold back tears. The look of hurt on Theta's face when he reacted to the revelation was frozen into his mind, staying in front of his eyes like a mural on the wall.

When Koschei found out that Theta was half human, he responded the same way his father and brothers would… with disgust.

Koschei had been raised to think that other species, mainly humans, were filth. He learned to apreciate them for what they were when Theta kept talking about them. But, the thought of his best friend…

No… no, it didn't matter. So what if Theta was half human? So what if he wasn't "pure"? He could still regenerate, he still had two hearts, he was still time sensitive. As far as Koschei was concerned, Theta was as Time Lord as anyone else.

Koschei took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He was taught that he was too old to cry, and was always a little ashamed when he did. Which was why he only ever cried alone. Or when Theta was with him.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Theta walked in. He was shivering, and snow was clinging to his hair. Koschei tried to keep his breath calm, and wiped away any tears that managed to leak through.

"Hey Theta."

"Hi."

They stared at each other for a few, agonizingly slow and quiet seconds.

"Are you cold?" Koschei finally asked.

Theta gave a small nod, some of the melting snow falling onto the floor. He took off his wet coat and sat down beside Koschei, who wrapped a blanket around him. Theta snuggled into the fabric. Koschei sighed, a terrible lump hanging in his throat.

"Theta… I am really… I mean really… sorry. I don't know what happened…" The lump in his throat began to ascend into his mouth, and his eyes felt like they were going to burst.

Theta looked at him, his own eyes glistening and wet, and he gave a small smile. "Koschei, you don't have to apologize… I forgive you."

They hugged, and began crying at the same time.

"I don't give a care that you're half human Theta," Koschei managed to say. "I want you to understand that."

Theta choked back a sob before answering. "Kos… I do. And you have no idea how that makes me feel…"

Koschei smiled. " Well I hope it makes you happy."

"Oh… what do you know… you do know how it feels."

Koschei gave a small laugh , and they broke the embrace. Theta stood up and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to clean up and change," he said. Koschei nodded and stood up as well.

"I'll think I'll make some Hot Chocolate… with a special vanilla twist for you," he said, grinning.

Theta looked back at him, beaming. "At least that won't end up burned into a frying pan."

Koschei laughed and got out the chocolate mix.

**Yay for happy endings! Cedit for both parts goes to Tsubasa96. I hope it turned out okay. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Prank**

"Preparing for launch, mon capitan!" Theta said, holding the slingshot back.

"What langauge was that?" Koschei asked.

"French."

"Gotcha. Anyway… is the enemy in sight?"

Theta squinted, seeing Toran's fat head several feet away. He smiled. "In sight, and in danger."

Koschei smiled and looked at the bag filled some foul chemical Ushas had developed in the slingshot. "Fire at will."

**Revenge is sweet. For everyone who wanted Toran to pay for bringing up the fact that Theta is half human and causing all that nastiness in the last two chapters. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Escape**

"I knew this was going to happen," Koschei growled, looking under the desk.

"Well there's no use blaming me… you left the door open."

Koschei looked at Theta with a glare that could dissolve rock. "I wasn't the one who wanted to keep her, I wasn't the one who decided to hide her in our room, I wasn't the…"

"Alright I get the point!" Theta snapped, moving a chair. "Let's just find her and get her back into the room before anyone finds her first."

Koschei sighed. "Millenium said she saw her run in here, so we'll find her eventually…"

"Looking for something?" a strong voice suddenly sounded. Theta and Koschei slowly looked at Borusa, who was holding a certain orange kitten. "She seems to like me," he said, giving Carrot a little scratch behind the ear.

Koschei looked at the ground, while Theta rubbed the back of his neck. "Are we in trouble?"

Borusa stared at them a moment before giving a small grin. "No… you two simply have to do a little work in order for me to keep my mouth shut."

"Like?"

The small smile suddenly turned slightly sinister. "You'll be the first to know when I decide…"

Koschei resisted throwing something at Theta.

**Yay, more Carrot! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Bear**

"Kos… how long have you had that?"

Koschei picked up the stuffed bear and tried to hide it. "I don't know."

Theta tried to choke back laughter. "Koschei, all this time, you've had a teddy bear?"

"Well it's not like I use him all the time… I just need something to squeeze when I'm stressed or upset," Koschei shot back, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Let me see him," Theta asked, holding his hand out. Koschei reluctantly gave him the bear.

"What's his name?" Theta asked, feeling the soft fur and studying the buttons with Gallifreyen symbols etched on them.

Koschei looked at his feet. "Mr. Buttons," he mumbled.

Theta nearly fell over laughing. Koschei became an unhealthy shade of red.


	46. Chapter 46

**Read**

"For once I'm really glad you taught me English Theta," Koschei said, grinning. "This book is great!"

Theta looked at the old leather cover; it seemed that every human book in the Academy library had to be either really old or made of stone.

"I haven't read that one… what's it about?"

"Well, these aliens land in England and start to burn down everything. Civilization crumbles as the invaders wipe away humanity." Koschei grinned. "It's very interesting."

Theta gave a small smile. "Well at least you're taking an interest in reading."

Koschei looked back to his book. "I can't wait to read about the aliens final victory."

**For those who don't know, he is reading The War of the Worlds, the best alien invasion novel ever written. Nuff said. **

**For those who are familiar with the book… Koschei is going to be very annoyed by the ending, isn't he? **

**And now… I NEED MORE IDEAS! **


	47. Chapter 47

**Friends **

The memory of the night Theta had that nightmare was still fresh in Koschei's mind. He was shaking and crying, unable to form words. Koschei had never seen him so terrified.

So, Koschei did the first thing that came to mind. He acted like the big brother he never had. He wrapped Theta in his arms, and let him go to sleep in an embrace. The next morning, Theta was the energetic, hyper kid he always was. It seemed all memory of the nightmare had passed.

Which was what Koschei hoped would happen with him.

He was standing, shivering due to the cold of the stone room, by Theta's bed, holding back tears. He had a nightmare about his mother… only it had been the worst one in years.

Theta was sound asleep, softly snoring, wrapped tightly in his bed covers. Koschei bit his lip… should he wake him up?

Slowly, he reached out his arm and gently shook Theta awake. The bright blue eyes opened, obviously filled with the haze of sleep.

"Kos? What is it?"

Koschei shifted akwardly on his bare feet. "I, um… I was wondering if… er… well you see I had a nightmare… and I…"

Theta blinked a few times, but when the meaning became clear, he smiled and moved over. Koschei climbed in and trapped himself in the warm blanket.

"Thanks Theta," he whispered, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. Theta's smile grew.

"Don't mention it Kos. It's what friends are for."

**For Ilssi-Koschei, who wanted another dream story. And I will get to everyone elses ideas, don't worry. I just have five classes in school that involve a LOT of writing and reading. **


	48. Chapter 48

**Letter**

_Dear Son, _

_I hope all is well at the Academy. We are all fine here, Lungbarrow goes on as always. Keep up your studies, and make our house proud. _

_As always, Father_

And that was it. No emotion, no love, no "I miss you." Just three sentences. Koschei sighed and put down the letter. He knew he shouldn't have read it… it was Theta's after all… but he wanted to know what was wrong with his best friend.

Ever since the letter arrived, Theta hadn't been himself. He still laughed, he still smiled, but… he seemed sadder.

And now Koschei knew why. Theta thought his dad didn't love him.

Whenever Theta talked about his dad, Koschei envisioned the exact opposite of his own; a loving, kind, gentle father. But now he saw what the man was; a distant, quiet Time Lord, who hardly had time for his son.

Koschei knew there was probably a reason behind it, but he didn't really care. What he did care about was that Theta wanted to feel loved by his dad. And of course, he took Theta's side.

**Credit where credit is due: Wolf-wolf (on the exploration of Theta's relationship with his parents). And don't worry, I plan to get to the others you gave me. **

**I hate school. Takes up all my writing time (despite the fact that all I do in school now is write). I also have to write a novel in Fiction this year… wish me luck! **


	49. Chapter 49

**Mother's Day**

Koschei placed the vase of flowers on the table, immediately giving the rather dull and grey room a splash of color. He leaned over and sniffed them, smiling at the sweet scent.

Theta popped up beside him, placing a candle beside them and lighting it. Koschei turned to him, smiling, and wrapped his arm around him.

"At least the humans made up a holiday that's good for something," he said. Theta nodded.

"Happy Mothers Day, Mom" they both said at the same time, Koschei thinking of the tall, thin, beautiful dark haired woman, Theta thinking of the short, pretty blonde with the enchanting smile.

Koschei was still smiling, but a tear trailed down his cheek. "I miss you Mom," he whispered. Theta turned to him and hugged him.

**Another of Wolf-Wolf's ideas. Now, as you read this, please do not bring up the whole "Time Lords" don't have parents rip that the Virgin New Adventures brought up. The Doctor has, several times, stated that he had parents. PARENTS. Meaning a Mommy and a Daddy. Not the Looms. You now know where I stand. I do not count the novels as canon. Hit me with as many bricks you want.**

**Anywho… I need to start another stockpile of ideas. As school is sucking away my imagination and making me write a novel, I need to rely on you guys. :) **


	50. Chapter 50

**Cricket**

"Theta, I though we already understood that I'm no good at earth sports," Koschei grumbled.

"But this one is easy Kos, you just have to…"

"Besides, I thought cricket was an earth insect," Koschei interrupted.

Theta sighed and shook his head. "Kos, do you want to know how to play or not?"

Koschei held up his bat, eyeing it strangly. "Right now I'd like to see how this holds up against Toran's head."

Theta snatched it from him and gave him a soft bop on the head. "We do not kill people with sports equipment Kos."

Koschei shrugged. "It would probably break anyway."

**I dunno. Sort of based on an idea from Hinn-Raven. Thanks! (And yes, I will be adding more stuff about the Docotr's various obbsesions)**

… **who wants to see Koschei chase Toran with the bat? **


	51. Chapter 51

**Chase **

"Help!" Toran screamed as he ran down the hallway, Koschei hot on his tail, swinging a cricket bat.

"Run little man, RUN!" Koschei dramatically shouted, laughing like a maniac.

"Kos!" Theta yelled, trying to keep up with the two, "I told you we don't kill people with sports equipment!"

**Muhahahaha. If any of you like to draw, you have my permission to draw this. It would please me. :) **

**Of course, I don't know how I'll see it… hmm… any of you got deviantart accounts? **


	52. Chapter 52

**Halloween **

Theta lifted his homemade eyepatch, grinning at Koschei, who smiled back from behind his skull mask.

"Are you ready?" Theta asked, beginning to hyper-actively shake, a clear sign he was excited.

"You bet" Koschei replied, turning back to the door.

At any moment, Ushas was going to walk through, and would suddenly be attacked by an Earth Pirate and a skeleton wearing a hooded black cloak.

"Happy Halloween Kos," Theta whispered. Koschei's smile grew. "Same to you Theta."

The door opened, and Ushas walked in. The boys sprung from their hiding spot.

**Happy Halloween Whovians (or at least those of you who celebrate it…)! Credit goes to pride1289. Yes, I know it's too early, but whatever. **

**And now, for a little contest… who can tell me the importance of Koschei's costume (the skeleton with black hood and cloak)? It's kind of a sad thought, but the winner gets a hug from Theta and Koschei. **


	53. Chapter 53

**Halloween, part 2**

"We really needed to make sure she wasn't carrying anything before we did that," Koschei grumbled, ringing the strange green substance from his black robe.

"What is this stuff?" Theta asked, looking at has now discolured costume.

"Knowing Ushas, we don't want to know."

Theta sighed and looked at Koschei. "I'm sorry Kos."

Koschei turned to him, smiled, and ruffled his hair. "Don't apologise. It was fun. Besides, did you see how far she jumped?"

Theta laughed. He then gained a strange glint in his eye. "Whoever gets back to our room first gets to wash first." He then sped down the hall, Koschei trying to get ahead of him.

** Sorry, I have been very busy. Happy Halloween… again… **

** Need more ideas. **


	54. Chapter 54

**Meetings**

The old hermit gave a warm, compassionate smile as he handed Koschei piece of bread.

"I've heard quite a lot about you, Master Oakdown. Young Master Lungbarrow has made it his mission to share the tales of your friendship every time he visits."

Koschei munched on his bread. "Theta talks about me?" he asked, crumbs popping out of his mouth.

"Oh yes." The old man, still smiling, reached for his steaming cup. "Only good things of course. It leads me to assume that you are a fine young man. In fact, more than fine… amazing would be the right word."

Koschei blushed. "He's told me about you too. Ever since the first story he told me of the Fendahl, I wanted to meet you."

"And here we are, under the same tree, in the same side of the world." He held out his pot. "Tea?"

"Please," Koschei said, holding out his empty cup.

Theta, who was watching from where he was collecting herbs of the Hermit's food, smiled. It was about time he got his two best friends to meet.

** There you all are. Just some pointless fluff, for your enjoyment. Heat for three seconds and stir well. **

** On a serious note… I'm thinking of drawing this to a close. I'll wait until Christmas of course (don't think for a second I would let Theta forget to tell Kos about Christmas), but the end is near. **

** So, if you have anymore ideas, let me have them. You guys are my muses, and I want to satisfy you in every way. :) **


	55. Chapter 55

**Noel **

"Theta, we can't make them. We don't have a fireplace." Koschei was putting handmade ornaments on the tree that they managed to borrow from Ushas. She had been more than happy to genetically create a species that held a similarity to an Earth Pine.

"But Kos, it's part of the Christmas tradition!" Theta whined, holding up a picture from a book he had managed to pull from his vast collection. He pointed to a large pair of socks, filled to the brim with candies and fruits, hanging over a fireplace. "It's important!"

Koschei sighed and looked at his best friend. "I understand that Theta. What _you_ need to understand is that we don't have a fireplace."

"But Kos, we need them! We have to have everything right and in order so we can make this place as Christmasy as possible."

Koschei leaned forward and gently grabbed Theta's face, slowly pulling him closer so that their foreheads were touching. The strong green eyes stared into the bright blue ones.

"Theta, listen to me." Koschei said, his voice carrying a slight hint of agitation. "We. Do. Not. Have. A. Bloody. Fireplace."

Theta seemed to finally comprehend this and his eyes widened with realization. "Oh… then… can we put them over our beds?"

Koschei leaned back, smiled, and ruffled Theta's hair. "Sure. We might as well."

The two boys had been making their room ready for this Human holiday for days, and Koschei had been willingly complying. He wasn't sure exactly how he felt about this holiday, as all the talk of love, giving, and peace, sounded a little sappy, but he wanted to make Theta happy. The younger Time Lord had been rather dismal since Carrot, the cat they had been caring for, had finally been discovered by a Teacher and removed from the Academy. And it was a known fact that Koschei could not stand to see Theta sad.

They had everything. The tree. The _fully decorated _tree. The presents underneath the tree, despite the limited number of two, were wrapped and happily ready to be opened. Theta had even managed to find a candy cane scented candle. Koschei didn't ask where in time and space he had found it, but he had.

Koschei stretched and yawned, looking at the room. "It looks great Theta. Tell you what, since tonight is Christmas Eve we'll just do the stockings tomorrow. I'm tired."

Theta nodded and stood up. They were both already wearing their pajamas.

"Thanks for all your help Kos," he grinned, every single pure white tooth showing. "You're awesome."

"Tell me something I don't know," Koschei said climbing into bed. He smiled. "You're welcome Theta." With that, he wrapped up and closed his eyes.

It took awhile, at least ten minutes, before Koschei realized Theta was still awake, standing in front of the window.

"Theta, it's late. You need to sleep," the exhausted raven haired boy said, sitting up.

Theta nodded. "I know. I'm not tired. I'm actually wide awake."

Koschei groaned. "Theta, you have to be tired. You told me you didn't sleep well last night, and you were a wreck this morning."

Theta gave a small smile. "I'll be okay."

Koschei shook his head and pointed. "You. Bed. Now."

Theta sighed and complied. Koschei flopped back down right as the automatic lights cut off, signaling the curfew. He closed his eyes, feeling the blessed allure of sleep slowly creep through him. As Time lords got older, they required less and less sleep, so Koschei learned to always take advantage of what he had know.

There was silence for a few moments, as the room became colder, making the blankets a necessity.

"… Kos?" a hesitant voice called out.

Stifling an annoyed moan, Koschei responded. "Yes Theta?"

"I can't sleep. I think I have to much on my mind."

Koschei, still holding back his complaints, got out of his bed and crawled into Theta's, looking at his best friend.

"Like what?"

Theta shrugged, an action visible by the candle's flame which was still flickering. "Everything. Carrot being gone and if she'll be okay, my family in Lungbarrow, the Hermit, how the rest of our time here is going to go… and… you."

Koschei's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Theta smiled. "I'm lucky to have you as a friend Kos. You put up with me when I'm difficult, you stick with me through everything… and… I hope that goes on forever. You're my brother Kos… and I love you as one."

There was a silence as Koschei's eyes filled with tears. He smiled and gave Theta's hair another ruffle. "Theta… I… um… well… same to you."

Theta laughed and hugged Koschei. "Plus I'm a little worried if that tree is going to survive of not."

Koschei sighed and his smile grew. "I think we'll try something then. You remember when you had that nightmare?"

Theta nodded.

"Well, lets do what we did then."

Theta nodded and soon was wrapped in Koschei's arms, buried under the covers.

"Now, pick a sound… my heartbeats, my breathing, anything… and focus only on them. Clear your mind and focus on them."

Theta nodded and closed his eyes, his ear to Koschei's chest. He decided to focus on Koschei's breathing, forcing his own to match. Needless to say, it wasn't long before the exhaustion claimed him, dragging him into unconsciousness.

"Happy Christmas Kos," he muttered before falling asleep. Koschei didn't respond; he was already out cold.

**Merry (or Happy) Christmas everyone! Or Happy Hanukah. Or Kwanza. **

**Hate to say it, but the last two chapters are coming up after this. Be prepared. **


	56. Chapter 56

**Master **

"Koschei."

The tall man spun around, his long black hair whipping the side of his face. An evil grin spread on his face, and his green eyes filled with wicked delight.

"Why, if it isn't one of the mighty ones coming down to warm the heart of a poor wretched prisoner," he said, scratching the stubble of an oncoming goatee on his chin. His eyes narrowed, and his smile grew even larger. "How are you Theta?"

The younger man, tall, thin, and with a head of thick blonde hair pulled into a pony tail, pulled up a nearby chair and sat down in front of the cell, staring into Koschei's eyes. "I've been better," he replied, trying to hide the sorrow and pity that sat in his prominent blue eyes.

"Oh? Has something happened?"

Theta shook his head. "It's just… why did you do it Kos?"

"Do what?" The innocent tone sounded genuine.

"You know what I mean."

Koschei's smile turned dark. "I felt like it."

Theta leaned in closer. "You felt like killing all those people?"

Koschei nodded.

"But… why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Koschei asked. "They were inferior slugs. And they were in my way."

"They were women, children, and infants…"

"Slugs," Koschei repeated, intentionally letting a little spittle fly and hit Theta in the face. Theta ignored it.

"They were half-human…"

"The pathetic outsiders which live on the outskirts of our great cities."

"… like me Kos," Theta finished.

Something inside of Koschei stopped, and the malicious glare vanished.

"You used to say you didn't care about that sort of thing," Theta continued. "Has only three hundred years changed that?"

"A lot can happen in three hundred years…" Koschei muttered. "A lot…"

Theta sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I suppose so." He looked back at the prisoner, his eyes filled with sadness. "Kos… they're going to kill you."

The fire rekindled inside of the other, and the evil smile reappeared. "I am Koschei, The Deathless. They will find it not so easy to rid of me. I am not some virus to be stamped out, regardless of what they say. They will pay for this…"

Theta suddenly grabbed the bars and lunged forward. "Stop it Kos! Stop it, please!" Theta screamed. "Listen to yourself! This isn't you!" The tears that had been held back finally managed to break through, and his voice cracked. "This isn't you!"

There was a silence. Koschei leaned forward and reached out, wiping away one of Theta's tears.

"I guess you're right" he said in a soft, quiet voice. "This isn't Koschei…"

Then, he smiled, his entire face contorted into an evil image. "This isn't Koschei." He grabbed Theta's throat, his hands applying pressure. Theta gagged and tried to pry himself out of the death grip, but couldn't.

"This is not that pathetic, weak mama's boy who you clung to like a child does a toy! Tell me what I am… TELL ME WHAT I AM!" Koschei's roars carried down the hall. Theta heard the guards running towards them.

"No…"

"Say my name… SAY MY NAME!"

"Never!"

His voice was cut off by a strong squeeze, and he couldn't get air to his lungs.

"SAY MY NAME!" Koschei shrieked.

"… Master."

Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the grip vanished. Theta fell to the ground, coughing, as Koschei leaned back into his chair. The guards rushed in and hoisted Theta up, dragging him away.

"We warned you Lord Doctor," one of them said, using the name the Time Lord had chosen for himself many years prior. "He's unstable. You shouldn't have provoked him."

Theta ignored him, still staring at Koschei. The wretch was laughing, an evil, cold sound.

"Can you hear them Theta? The drums… THE DRUMS!" he screamed as his old friend was taken away. "The drums… the drums…

A few days later, Koschei escaped from prison and his scheduled execution. All that was found in his cell was a dead guard, whose blood had been used to write a rather polite letter, saying the accommodations were not suitable any longer, and that another place of lodging was needed. It was even signed, _Love, The Master. _


	57. Chapter 57

_The trees shook softly in the cool breeze, the leaves rustling against each other. The smells of the clean fresh air after a rainstorm and the recently cut grass were intoxicating. A light mist hovered above, giving the whole area a peaceful, calm atmosphere. _

_Theta was sitting in the grass, a sketch book in his lap. The pencil danced across the paper with delicate, precise movements, trying to capture the image of rolling hills and ancient ruins. The smudges of countless erasings hung over the sketch, where the failed attempt of the mist was destroyed._

_Sighing, Theta looked back at the scene, pushing a lock of his long blonde hair out of his face. He had heard that the Eye of Orion, for all its simplicity, was nearly impossible to correctly capture in a drawing. His bright blue eyes scanned the horizon; it was gorgeous. _

_His eyes fell back to his sketch. It looked… not so gorgeous. In fact, it looked like crap. Groaning, Theta flipped to another page, determined to start again. _

_This was only his fourth field trip this semester, and so far, it was his favorite. The Eye of Orion was just the place to relax and let the pressures of the Academy melt away. The bombardment of positive ions triggered brain responses that allowed the individual to calm down. In many ways, it reminded Theta of certain areas of Earth. Which, Earth being his favorite planet, made him like it all the more. _

_He suddenly heard a twig snap, and looked up to see Koschei walking towards him. _

"_This place is kinda boring," Koschei said, flopping down beside Theta._

"_You don't like it?"_

"_No, I do. It's nice. It's just… it's too grey. And green."_

_Theta smiled. "Not all planets have an orange sky and red grass."_

_Koschei nodded and suddenly snatched the sketchbook out of his friend's hands. _

"_Kos no! It's not good…"_

_Koschei found the page, and stared at it. His eyes darted from the actual landscape to the sketch. _

" _Whoa… this is excellent."_

"_Really?" _

_Koschei gave the sketch book back and smiled. "Well, better than anything I could do."_

"_You draw… ok… ish." _

"_In what universe?"_

_Theta laughed and returned to his drawing. Koschei leaned back onto the grass, closing his eyes. _

_There was silence for a moment, and Theta bit his lip. He had wanted to ask Koschei a question for awhile, and decided now was the time. _

_ "Kos?" _

_ "Yeah?" the older boy replied sleepily, his eyes still closed. _

_ "We're… we're going to be friends forever… right?" _

_ Koschei's eyes snapped open, and he sat up. "Why would you ever doubt that?" _

_ Theta shrugged. "It's just… a fear I've had inside for awhile. That, one day, you and I will… grow apart." His voice was soft and timid. "And… I don't want that to happen. Kos, without you… my life is terrible. You make it fun and exciting. You protect me."_

_ Kos smiled and ruffled Theta's hair. "Theta, as long as we're both breathing, I promise you… we'll be friends." _

_ Theta grinned and his eyes lit up. "Hey Kos… can I draw you?" _

_ "Um… sure. How should I pose?" _

_ "Just sit there and try to look halfway intelligent," Theta joked, immediately starting the sketch. "And don't move." _

_ Koschei took a deep breath and held his position. "You're my best friend Theta." _

_ Theta looked up and winked. "I know. I'm my best friend too." _

_ Koschei threw a pebble at him. _

"Doctor," Ian said, "I had no idea you were in artist."

"Oh, it was a mere hobby dear boy," the white haired man replied, smiling. "Nothing when compared to the grape… I mean great… artists of the universe."

"But these are still excellent," Barbara chimed in, holding up a sketch.

The Doctor tapped his cane on the ground. "You two must be careful. All these compliments are sure to make my head swell." He chuckled and hobbled to another box.

"Hey, whose this Doctor?" Ian asked, holding up a piece of paper. The Doctor turned… and immediately his face fell.

It was a boy, with the physical appearance of a fourteen year old. He had a strong but boney face, with long black hair with slightly curled bangs. His eyes were intense, but kind, the eyes of a best friend.

The Doctor snatched it away from Ian and tore it in two. "It's no one dear boy… and old acquaintance… nothing more." His tone was low and gruff.

"But Doctor, who did you…"

"I would ask you to kindly stay out of my personal life!" the Doctor snapped, his blue eyes drilling into Ian's. Barbara took a surprised step back.

"Now," the Doctor said, calming down, "Ian, Barbara… please leave this room. We've spent enough time going through the more ridiculous bits of my past." With that, he gestured towards the door.

His two companions gave each other hesitant looks, before leaving. The Doctor, watched them for a moment before following, shutting the door with a slam. As he walked back to the console room, he tried to keep the flood of memories walled inside.

That boy, that man, was no longer his friend. He was a power hungry maniac who delighted in chaos and destruction. He was not Koschei. He was a demon who marched around in Koschei's body.

Koschei, the Doctor's best friend, was dead. As was the innocent, weak boy who the Doctor was.

The children of Galifrey were no more. And that was all there was to it.

**The End **


	58. Author's Note

** Well, it's over guys. I've had fun writing it, but I think it was time to move on. **

** But don't worry… I'll occasionally throw out a few one shots for you guys. Plus, there are a lot of new stories centering around Theta and Koschei nowadays, which actually get more in depth and into the continuity than mine. Check those out. :) **

** I'm glad you all enjoyed this, and thank you for making this my most popular story. Feel free to check out my other stories as well. **

** And like I said… I'm not done with Theta and Koschei. One shots are on the way!**

** … as soon as I get the inspiration. :) **

** Truly yours, **

**The Hand of Omega **


End file.
